Joy Ride
by DolfynRider
Summary: What happens at the car dealership stays at the car dealership...or does it?


Joy Ride

© 2009 Dolfyn Rider

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Leverage.

NOTE: This is just a little fic that came to mind after "The Boost Job" and had to be written.

"Everyone gone?" he asked, coming out of the office of the car dealership they'd taken over.

"Yeah. Eliot went to get some sleep, Parker and Hardison disappeared together." She paused. "You don't think they…?" She left the question open.

"Who cares what they're doing. I'm worried about what we're going to do."

Sophie turned towards him, "Go home and get some sleep ourselves," She narrowed her eyes, almost glaring at him "…and you still owe me for that ass slap!"

"You liked it, don't deny it."

"Like hell! You're so sure of yourself, so sure you know what I want…but you have no idea, Nate."

"Oh yeah?"

In an instant he crossed the ten-foot gap that had been separating them and shoved her down onto the hood of the little black car.

"Nate! What are you…?"

His mouth covered hers in reply, hands reaching for every bit of visible skin that he could grab, licking a trail from her breastbone up to her neck. He reached between them with his free hand to undo his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slide the zipper down. As everything fell to the floor, he reached between them again, this time shoving Sophie's skirt up around her waist, a strong hand ripping her panties off.

"Oh Nate," she whispered in a breathy moan as he pinned her arms above her head and slammed into her. The moan becoming louder as he nipped at her neck, right on the tendon where she liked it. He bit down a little harder and felt Sophie's walls squeeze him as he thrust his hips rapidly into her.

She was arching her back off the car, wanting as much of him in her as possible. She rode out the first wave, but desperately wanted more. Arms still pinned, she could do nothing but wrap her legs around him, drawing him into her deeper. Her moans now echoing in the room.

The sounds she was emitting spurred him on and he worked up to a faster rhythm. Her slick body sliding up the car with every thrust before sliding down as he pulled back. He finally let her hands free and she grabbed him, nails digging into his back, raking across his skin. She drew blood. He knew it, but he didn't care.

He thrust into her one last time and as he did, he bowed his head to bite a nipple. An earth-shattering scream split the air as her muscles clamped around him once again. Both of them reaching their peak at the same time.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, they slowly got dressed.

"So, back to my place?"

"Nate, I can barely walk as it is. My legs are still shaking."

"I'll carry you, then."

"Nate, I don't think…"

"That's right, don't think, just say you'll come back with me."

Nate blindly tried to unlock the door while still tangled in Sophie's arms. Moments later they fell through the doorway, still wrapped in a kiss, as the door finally, unexpectedly, unlatched. They landed in a tangle on the floor.

Nate kicked the door closed with his foot, still not disengaging from the searing kiss. Sophie pulled back. "Not here…your floor is too hard."

"So was the car."

"Yeah, well…heat of the moment."

"Fine," Nate said, lifting her to her feet he made good on his promise, carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, but she sat up.

"Sophie…?"

"No, my turn," she said, pushing him down, her skilled fingers already having his shirt unbuttoned halfway. She finished with the shirt, and then stripped him of the rest of his clothes before tearing off her own.

She climbed on top of him, sitting on his hips as one of her hands reached behind her back to stroke him. He moaned.

"Sophie, please…"

She smiled down at him before moving back, positioning him where she wanted him, she slowly sank her body down, impaling herself on him. She wasn't kidding, she was sore from their earlier encounter, but she was still wet and needed another release as badly as he did.

Nate tried to reach up to grab her breasts but she shoved his hands away. Placing her own hands on his chest for balance, she slowly moved up and down his length. Nate finally succeeded in grabbing her hips. He wanted to be in control no matter what.

Sophie was having none of it, though. Again, she shoved his hands away. She leaned back, hands now on his thighs, "Look what you do to me," she breathed out in a raspy, lust-filled voice. She spread her legs apart as far as she possibly could.

He looked down as she started rocking, noting how her thighs glistened in the moonlight streaking in the open window. He reached down to let his thumb toy with her clit and she stopped pushing him away.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he made contact, but she didn't slow down. The sensation only made her move faster. She was trying not to rush it this time, but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, craving him in her.

He watched her bouncing up and down, loving the way her breasts moved when she did, liking the view as he watched himself slipping in and out of her. He couldn't resist and bucked his hips up to meet her.

Sophie shuddered, then climbed off of him.

"Sophie, what are…?"

A second later, she was on him again, this time her back to him. What she did next made Nate lose it sooner than he would have liked. The woman was more flexible than Parker. While she was still moving up and down along his shaft, she bent over, almost in half, to tease his balls with her tongue.

"Soooophiiiiieeeee," Nate cried out as he released into her one more time.

Hearing her name escape from his lips, feeling his hips rise up to meet hers again, she slammed herself down, holding steady, waiting for her orgasm to ebb.

Without moving off of him, she quickly turned around, collapsing onto his chest.

"That was…."

"Amazing?" He finished.

She smiled up at him, but made no motion to move.

Once again, they waited for their breathing to return to normal. As it did, Nate motioned towards the bathroom.

"Nate! You're worse than a teen!"

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel like this. I can't help it. I want you, Sophie. I need you. I _love_ you."

He gently pushed her off, took her hand, and pulled her into the bathroom. Kissing her as he adjusted the water before they stepped into the shower. He pinned her against the wall, glad of the non-slip designs he'd covered the tub with.

One of her legs held firm on the floor, the other stretched up to rest on the handrail as he took her one more time.

**THE END**


End file.
